


The Ballad of You and I

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: The window is open, Tyler is cold, and he smells bacon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for steph, who wanted domestic joshler struggling with money and an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153105868528/if-you-wanthave-time-could-you-write-something) who wanted virgin trans josh!
> 
> title is from the song of the same name by Mêlée.

From under the sheets Tyler can smell food. Sleepily, he sniffs. Bacon and - by association only - eggs. He rolls, tangling the sheets in his legs, and pokes his head out into the chilly air wafting through the window above the bed.

“ _Josh,_ ” he whines, and when he throws a hand out his fingers find Josh’s binder, discarded below his pillow.

The apartment is small. As such, Tyler can see right through from the bedroom, past the living room, and into the kitchen, where Josh stands in a pair of short briefs and an oversized white tank top. Tyler’s. He finds it hard to be even fake-mad at that point.

“ _What?_ ” Josh shoots back, glancing over his shoulder and grinning. Tyler doesn’t know how he’s standing barefoot in the frigid apartment, especially on hard wood. He loves him.

Tyler tosses and burrows further down into the covers, but keeps his eyes clear so he can narrow them at Josh. “The window’s open. It’s cold.”

“Sorry. I opened it to get the smell out.” With a flourish, Josh is tipping the sizzling contents of the frying pan onto a plate, which he then places on a tray.

“The smell of bacon?” Tyler asks incredulously, inhaling deeply. “Why would you ever want to get rid of the smell of bacon?”

“You know I don’t like it.” Josh picks his way carefully through the mess in the living room and stops with one pale knee on the bed, which he uses to nudge Tyler with. “Scoot.”

Tyler does so, flattening himself against the wall and taking the tray of food from Josh, who is kneeling up and closing the window with a gust of cold air. Tyler shivers and almost spills the glass of orange juice Josh poured for him.

Luckily he doesn’t, as that allows Josh to swoop down and kiss him, already tasting of bacon and eggs and chocolate milk, his blue hair getting in Tyler’s eyes and Tyler skimming a hand down over the swell of a breast. Now Josh is shivering, leaning into Tyler’s hand and blushing prettily across his cheeks as he pulls back.

“You already ate?” Tyler pouts.

“Mhm.” Josh hums, nestling down beside Tyler in their small bed (the only one that could fit in their compact, crappy apartment). When Tyler continues to pout Josh grabs the fork, spears a piece of bacon, and brings it to Tyler’s lips. “Eat, please. I have to be to work in an hour. I wanna have some fun before I leave.”

That has Tyler chowing down on the smoky bacon, his eggs sunny side up just the way he loves them, chugging the orange juice to the point that it burns his throat. He gives a loud burp and passes the tray to Josh, who laughs and places it gingerly on the floor.

Then Tyler is on him, pulling so that Josh’s back is flush with his chest, kissing along the slope of his neck and running a hand up just the top of his thigh. His other arm is palming at a breast over the soft material of Josh’s shirt, Josh reaching back to draw Tyler in closer by his hip, his fingers cooled by the apartment air on Tyler’s skin still heated from being under the covers.

Tyler shivers and licks out at the salty skin of Josh’s neck, plays his fingers over the waist of Josh’s briefs. Impatient, Josh grabs for his hand and worms it inside himself, down near the damp patch of curls that Tyler tugs on. There’s hitch of breath under Tyler’s hand and he skirts his fingers down further, dipping in to find Josh already wet.

“Were you touching yourself?” Tyler’s voice is hushed, muffled into the back of Josh’s ear as he squeezes the hand on his chest harder.

Josh nods, hands splaying out over his stomach. “Before you woke up. Wanted to be ready for you.”

“My sweet boy,” Tyler growls, and Josh keens high in the back of his throat.

Swirling his fingers around, Tyler gets them sufficiently soaked and slides one in, curving it up. The angle isn’t exactly right for him to hit Josh’s G-spot, but Josh still writhes against him when Tyler slicks another finger and presses it in alongside the first, grinds the heel of his palm against Josh’s clit.

Josh tightens his thighs and Tyler feels his wetness soak the inside of his briefs, smearing up his lips and onto his clit. He moans at the feeling and ruts against Josh’s ass, pulls back just enough to ghost his hand inside the arm of Josh’s tank top, rolling a nipple between his finger and pulling.

Josh cries out, bucks his hips forward and then back, taking Tyler’s fingers deeper. “I’m close.” Josh is warm all over, Tyler can’t stop sinking his fingers into his wet heat, slipping his palm into the mess between his legs and rubbing hard at his clit. Can’t stop pinching his nipple and grabbing at whatever parts of him he can reach.

“Come for me, baby. Come all around my fingers, be a messy boy for daddy.”

Josh gets impossibly wetter, seizes, and comes with a hand on Tyler’s forearm for him to still. Just to be a tease, Tyler flicks his thumb over Josh’s clit and tweaks Josh’s nipple between his nails. Then watches him convulse and try to pull away, but Tyler tightens the arm bracketing one side of his hips, draws him back and starts to kiss him down with his lips at Josh’s jaw.

Eventually Josh stops shaking and Tyler draws his fingers out and up, getting Josh’s mound and the dip of his waist wet. He licks the taste of Josh off himself with a low moan and Josh turns, Tyler’s arm now stretching his shirt out, and kisses him fervently, throwing a leg over Tyler’s waist. Tyler grips onto the meaty skin of Josh’s thigh and grinds his erection against the front of Josh’s mucky briefs.

“I wanna try tonight,” Josh sighs, and Tyler stills.

“Y-You wanna have sex?” A nod, and Josh is reaching down to push Tyler’s boxers off. But Tyler catches his wrists and grunts. “Hey. If you’re sure…I wanna wait. Until tonight.”

Josh’s eyes are so wide, his pupils still dilated from his orgasm. He licks his swollen lips. “I’m sure. Are _you_ sure? You’re so hard.”

It takes all of Tyler’s willpower not to concede, but he manages to nod and give Josh the sweetest kiss he can manage to the tip of his nose. “I’m positive. Tonight I’ll give it to you, okay? And it’ll be special. I promise.”

Josh blushes beautifully and nods, gives Tyler one last lingering kiss on the mouth and then rolls to get out of bed. “Should I cook dinner tonight before you get home?”

Tyler can picture it now - a candlelit dinner with Josh’s amazing cooking laid out on the small kitchen table, their eyes meeting in the flickering luminescence, blocking out the surrounding filthy walls and police sirens. But he shakes his head. “I’ll make reservations at Narcoosi’s.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath as Josh turns on his way to the bathroom, concerned. Neither of them have a lot of money and Narcoosi’s is the fanciest place in town.

But Tyler just winks. “I have a little saved up. I’d like to use it for this. Go ahead and get ready, I’ll call.”

Another handsome blush works its way up his boyfriend’s neck as Josh twirls delightedly into the bathroom. A moment later Tyler hears the shower start. He finds his phone to make the reservation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler Marvin Gaye and get it on for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for mars, who asked for a part two. enjoy!

“Can I keep this on?” Josh asks, toying with the hem of another oversized tank top, this one not Tyler’s.

“Of course. But take your binder off.”

Josh nods and wriggles out of it almost professionally, pulling it through the sleeve and flinging it aside. Tyler hums and pulls Josh forward by the waist, into his lap with Josh’s knees bracketing his hips. He ghosts a hand up under Josh’s shirt, gives a gentle squeeze to his ribs and feels Josh shudder against him.

When he flips them, Josh hits the mattress with a high laugh and an _oomph_ , letting Tyler sink down to push his shirt up just under his breasts, sucking on his stomach, dipping his tongue into Josh’s belly button to hear him laugh again, and down to the waist of Josh’s boxers. Josh has his fingers in Tyler’s hair, petting softly, and Tyler can feel where Josh’s legs quiver around his shoulders.

“This is gonna be good, baby. I promise.”

Josh nods again, faster this time, nervous. Tyler slides his boxers off and Josh closes his legs, a finger in his mouth. Tyler drags comforting hands up Josh’s calves to his knees, where he presses them gently apart and slides back between them, getting Josh’s fingers back in his hair.

He kisses first up one thigh, then the other, lips tickled by the fine, light hairs growing there. The hair between Josh’s legs is darker, always has been. He runs his fingers through it and as he looks up at Josh through his lashes, he gives a long, slow lick up the very center of his clit. His tongue flicks against the ends of Josh’s pubes and Josh quakes quickly, once, giving a sweet tug to Tyler’s hair.

Tyler gives smaller licks to Josh’s outer lips before he delves further, tongue lapping out to taste the bitter flavor from Josh’s core. Josh whines and bucks his hips up.

“Baby,” he says, tremulously, and the backs of his fingers drag down from Tyler’s hair over the side of his face. “Never thought I’d call you a tease.”

“I just want you wet, Joshie. Wetter than you’ve ever been before.” And with that, he hooks his arms around Josh’s thighs and buries his face between his legs, licking over him again and again, sucking on his clit, working his tongue in and getting the taste of Josh all along it, the taste that makes him rut against the edge of the bed, getting harder with every shake of Josh’s thighs.

When he pulls back his face is dripping with slick and Josh is breathing heavily, one hand braced in the sheets, the other still pulling mildly at Tyler’s hair. His head is thrown back against the sheets, hair fanning out against the pillow. He’s beautiful.

Instead of telling him this, Tyler swipes some of the mess off onto his fingers and leans up, rubs the pads against Josh’s lips until he opens up, takes Tyler’s fingers into his mouth and sucks.

“Don’t you taste good, baby boy?”

The name makes Josh shiver, closing his eyes and nodding, damp lashes fanning out over his heated cheeks. Tyler kisses him around his fingers, teeth and tongues everywhere. And continues kissing him even after he removes his fingers, slides them down, and presses two of them inside of Josh, curled up now in the exact position to reach his G-spot.

He brings his hand forward against it, folds his palm back to rub hard at Josh’s clit at the same time. The sounds are slick and wet, one after the other, like the lapping of waves at the shore, Josh now grabbing hard onto Tyler’s back, digging his nails in.

“If you don’t stop you’re gonna make me squirt.” He bucks and Tyler’s fingers slide out, up onto his waist.

“We wouldn’t want that yet, would we?” Tyler nips at Josh’s jaw and leans up and to the side, draws his fingers between Josh’s legs, over his swollen lips, gathering wetness. With this, he slicks himself and gives a tender kiss to Josh’s lips as he settles back in front of him, now hoisting Josh’s legs up over his own.

“It’s gonna hurt a little,” Josh gulps, and Tyler places a hand flat on his belly, “but I’m okay with that.”

“I’m gonna try to make it not, okay?”

Hunkering down over Josh with Josh’s ankles locked behind him, they kiss slowly and Tyler starts to push in even slower, listening to Josh’s breath, watching the way his eyes flutter, feeling the minute movements of his fingers. He feels it first in the twitching of Josh’s hands, the way they go very still on Tyler’s shoulders, that he should stop, about halfway in.

“Breathe, baby.” Tyler reaches between them and flicks his thumb over Josh’s clit, kisses his neck and tries not to move even while Josh’s slick heat threatens to drag him inside.

“Feels better,” Josh sighs, and his hands relax, coming now to the very back of Tyler’s neck. “Keep going.”

Tyler winds his fingers around Josh’s knee, opening his legs further and pushing in until there’s nowhere else for him to go, Josh tight around him and static beneath him.

“There’s no blood is there?” He asks and Tyler glances down, shakes his head. There’s just Josh clenching down on him, letting him in the way he’s never let anyone else. “Heard that happens sometimes, right? When it’s your first time.”

“Not gonna make you bleed, baby. I’d never do that to my handsome boy.” Not that he’d have a choice, but he says it for the way Josh arches handsomely and tightens his legs around Tyler’s waist.

Tyler takes it slow at first, building up a steady but gentle rhythm with his hand still between them, rubbing leisurely circles over Josh’s clit, whimpering every time he feels a fresh gush of wetness over his cock.

He mutters about how handsome Josh is, how good he feels, how brave Josh is for sharing this with him. And eventually Josh is ghosting his hands down Tyler’s sides, gripping hard at Tyler’s waist and urging him in faster.

So Tyler starts to roll his hips, fucking up hard into Josh and nipping at his lips, his chin, his collar, presses two fingers down zealously on Josh’s clit to watch him spasm and sit halfway up, working himself down onto Tyler’s cock with abandon.

“K-Keep - Tyler, please. Keep going. I’m gonna come.”

With a growl, Tyler leans back and braces his hands on the backs of Josh’s thighs, pushing them back against Josh’s chest and staring down to see how he slips easily in and out of him, how Josh has now taken over rubbing his clit, licking his fingers every so often. “Fuck, Josh. Want you to come on me, baby. Wanna know how good I’m making you feel, wanna see how handsome you are, come on.”

When Josh comes, he seizes and bucks once, twice, presses his fingers down hard on his clit, and gushes over Tyler’s dick, dripping down onto the sheets and biting his lips raw. Tyler wants to kiss him.

So he does, lets Josh’s legs fall open and descends onto him, gets his hands in Josh’s pretty hair and kisses him as he feels the last spasms of Josh coming around him.

And when Tyler comes, his hand flails out, grabs Josh’s discarded binder with a growl. He shoves it under the pillow and puts his mouth very close to Josh’s ear, lips brushing the outer shell. “Baby boy. You’re mine, you hear me? You’ll always be mine and nothing will change that.” Even as he comes, his voice shaking, he can’t stop. Josh is clinging to him and nothing else matters except his beautiful boy in this bed. “Y-You’re everything to me. I wa - I want you to know that. One day we’re gonna have enough money for everything we’ve ta… _ungh_ …talked about. Okay?”

Josh is nodding sleepily, arms wound tightly around Tyler’s shoulders, fingers petting his hair back. “I know, Ty. I trust you. I trust us, that we can do it.”

Tyler buries his face in Josh’s neck and stays there, feels his cum leaking out of Josh as Josh rubs his ankle high up on Tyler’s hip.

“I love you,” Josh tells him, and Tyler trembles. “I never thought I’d be able to share that with anyone. Without them thinking the wrong thing.”

Tyler knows what Josh is saying because they’ve had conversations like this before. The wrong thing is always that Josh is a girl, that that’s how people still see him sometimes. He’s not.

Tyler kisses Josh’s shoulder, rubs his lips there just to feel the smooth skin. Josh’s eyes are glassy, tears threatening to spill. Tyler kisses them away. “You’re my boy, Josh. My guy. And one day you’ll be my husband.”

The way Josh blushes and tries to hide his face makes everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
